The Kraang Conspiracy
Zurück zur Episodenliste The Kraang Conspiracy ("Die Kraang-Verschwörung") ist die 35. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die neunte Folge der zweiten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Ein heimlicher BeobachterEines Nachts hat sich April in einem Anfall von Tatendurst von ihren Turtle-Freunden zu einer Ninja-Trainingsrunde einladen lassen - doch hat sie sich dabei nicht vorgestellt, dass diese in einen zweistündigen Marathonlauf über den Dächern der Stadt ausarten würde. Als sie aber für eine Atempause stehenbleiben und April mit den Turtles diskutiert, bemerkt sie mit ihren erweiterten extrasensorischen Fähigkeiten einen heimlichen Beobachter ganz in ihrer Nähe! thumb|200px|Kurtzmans EnthüllungenDie fünf Freunde (April mit einigen Mühen) verfolgen den Lauscher zu einer Wohnung und steigen darin ein, aber im Inneren erwartet sie eine ganze Sammlung von Überraschungen: Zahlreiche Fotos von ihnen, April, den Kraang und von diversen anderen Mutanten (wobei die Turtles mit einigen von denen bereits unliebsame Bekanntschaft gemacht haben). Gleich darauf ertappen sie ihre Zielperson, als sie sie von der Tür aus zu beobachten versucht und der erstaunliche Kenntnisse über sie und die Kraang verfügt: Ein Mann namens Kurtzman. Dieser enthüllt den Freunden, dass die Kraang schon seit uralten Zeiten versucht hätten, die Erde zu kolonisieren und ihren Bedingungen anzupassen, doch hat das für dieses Unternehmen extrem wichtige Mutagen, eine Substanz aus einer anderen Dimension, in der irdischen Dimension niemals die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt. Um dieses Ziel zu erfüllen, benötigten die Kraang eine spezielle menschliche DNA-Sequenz ... und diese haben sie in April selbst gefunden. thumb|left|200px|April in NotKaum hat Kurtzman seine Erklärungen vollendet, brechen mehrere bewaffnete Kraang, die anscheinend nach ihm gesucht haben, in seine Wohnung ein und nehmen die ganze Truppe unter Beschuss. Obwohl die Turtles ziemlich effektiven Widerstand leisten, wird die Übermacht zu groß und die Freunde müssen sich zurückziehen; dabei wird Kurtzman gezwungen, sein Notizbuch in der Wohnung zurückzulassen. Doch auf der Straße lauern ihnen die Kraang mit einem neuen Spielzeug auf und zwingen sie weiter zur Flucht. Mithilfe des Shellraisers entkommen sie fürs Erste der Opposition und erkaufen sich damit etwas Zeit, um einen Plan zu fassen. thumb|200px|Schlaf, Kraanglein, schlaf...Kurtzman schlägt den Turtles vor, ins T.C.R.I.-Gebäude, welches von den Kraang neu hergerichtet wurde, einzudringen und dort die gesamelten Informationen über Aprils DNA zu vernichten. Die Turtles entschließen sich loszulegen, doch April, deren Ninja-Training noch nicht ganz so perfektioniert ist, soll mit Kurtzman im Hintergrund bleiben, bis die Mission erledigt ist. In den Büroräumen treffen sie zuerst nur Kraang an. welche in ihren sich aufladenen Kraangdroiden ein Schläfchen halten. Doch dann machen zwei Überraschungsfaktoren die Mission zu einem wahren Himmelfahrtskommando: April, die nicht einfach nur Zuschauerin spielen will, folgt den Turtles auf eigene Faust ins Gebäude; und gleich darauf wachen sämtliche Kraang plötzlich wieder auf, worauf die Freunde ihre gesamte Geschicklichkeit aufbieten müssen, um der Unmenge an Feinden über einen Fahrstuhl unbemerkt zu entkommen. thumb|200px|left|Fälschung und Falle!Im 40. Stock des Gebäudes, zu dem sie der Aufzug dank einer von Kurtzman gestellten Schlüsselkarte bringt, treffen sie eine ganze Reihe weiterer, diesmal in ihren Schwebeplattformen schlafenden Kraang an. Über ihre erweiterten übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten stellt April fest, dass die Kraang tatsächlich im Schlaf im telepathischen Kontakt untereinander und mit ihrer Herrscherin, Kraang Prime, stehen. Dadurch erfährt sie, dass die Kraang kurz vor einem neuen Invasionversuch stehen; doch dann spürt Kraang Prime Aprils Präsenz und löst den Alarm aus. Ehe die Freunde sich mit dem Fahrstuhl wieder zurückziehen können, werden sie von einem Miss Campbell-Droiden und einigen bewaffneten Kraang angegriffen und April wird von den Aliens geschnappt. Nachdem die Turtles ihre Bedränger abgeschüttelt haben, rennen sie ihrer Freundin hinterher - um sie dann in ihre Richtung laufen zu sehen, dicht gefolgt von weiteren Kraang. Sie führt die Turtles in einen Raum, der sich als Sackgasse erweist - und kaum hat sich die Tür geschlossen, strömt auf einmal Gas in die Kammer und April beginnt wie eine Verrückte zu lachen. thumb|200px|Frankenkraangs KlonlaborDie Turtles müssen schnell feststellen, dass sie einer falschen April auf den Leim gegangen sind, und versuchen sich ihren Weg hinauszukämpfen, doch die April-Kopie ist ihnen an Geschick und Körperkraft überlegen. Donatello trickst sie aus, indem er sie ihr Gesicht in das Kontrollpanel für die Tür schmettern lässt - und die falsche April zerplatzt durch den resultierenden Stromschock in eine Schleimpfütze. Bei ihrem Versuch, die richtige April zu finden, gelangen die Turtles in einen Saal, in dem sie Dutzende von April-Klonen in Brütertanks schwimmend vorfinden. Doch da die DNA diese Klone sich als ungenügend für die Zwecke der Kraang erwiesen hat, machen sich die Aliens in diesem Augenblick daran, Aprils richtige DNA mit Gewalt aus ihrem Körper zu extrahieren. thumb|left|200px|"Gestatten: April Derp!"Die Turtles werden im Klonlabor entdeckt, und daraufhin lassen die Kraang einen früheren Misserfolg ihrer Klonexperimente auf die Turtles los: Eine riesige, missgestaltete Version von April. Während die anderen das Klonmonster beschäftigen, macht sich Raphael - sehr zum Missvergnügen Donatellos - auf und versucht April aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu retten, wird dabei aber selbst gefangen. Doch gerade als die Extraktionsmaschine der Kraang ihre Nadel in Aprils Kopf bohren will, bricht Aprils latentes telepathisches Talent durch ihre Panik hervor; die von ihr freigesetzte mentale Schockwelle legt die anwesenden Kraang und ihre Apparate lahm und vernichtet auch "April Derp". Dazu gelingt es Donatello auch, die gespeicherten Informationen über Aprils DNA aus dem Kraang-Computersystem zu löschen. thumb|200px|Eine welterschütternde Neuigkeit!Die Turtles und April werden glücklich wieder vereint, doch als sie aus dem Gebäude zu entkommen versuchen, finden sie sich von den aufgeweckten April-Klonen umzingelt, die alle behaupten, sie seien die richtige April. Da April in diesem Durcheinander inmitten des Klonmobs untergeht, scheint die Möglichkeit, mit dem Original abhauen zu können, dahin - bis April ihren Tessen zückt und damit die ersten Fälschungen zu Schleim verarbeitet. Von der Echtheit dieser April überzeugt, lassen die Turtles ihrerseits alle Hemmungen fallen, und in nur kurzer Zeit ist von den Klonen nur noch der Bioschleim auf ihren Waffen übrig. Mithilfe von Kurtzman entkommen sie aus T.C.R.I. und verabschieden sich als Freunde von ihm. Im Labor ihres Verstecks untersucht Donatello später eine Probe von Aprils DNA und stellt zu seiner Überraschung fest, dass Aprils psychische Fähigkeiten von einer erschütternden Tatsache herrühren: Ihre DNA besteht aus einer Vermischung des Genmaterials der Menschen und der Kraang! Zitate *[Die Turtles und April absolvieren einen Trainingslauf über die Dächer New Yorks] April: [keuchend,außer Atem] Ich... Ich habe nie verstanden, wie... wie Schildkröten so... so schnell sein können! Michelangelo: Komm schon, April! Das ist erst zum Aufwärmen. April: "Aufwärmen"?? Für zwei Stunden?! Leonardo: Das ist das, was Ninjas machen. Das Training dauert manchmal vier, fünf Stunden am Stück. Toll, nicht wahr? [lacht] April: Wollt ihr mich veralbern? Ich bin gleich am Kotzen! Was ist mit einer richtigen Mission? Raphael: Es hat fünfzehn Jahre Training gebraucht, bis Meister Splinter uns auf eine ... richtige Mission gehen ließ. Du hast noch einiges aufzuholen, Schwester. Donatello: Nicht allzuviel. Eine Dekade oder so vergehen wie nichts. *'Kraang 1': Kraang, der Mensch bekannt als Kurtzman hat sich mit denen genannt Turtles, welche Turtles sind, verbündet. Kraang 2: Beobachte, Kraang! Desintegriere zuerst, mache später Gefangene zur Befragung. *'Raphael': Was ist da los, Donnie? Donatello: [sarkastisch] Es ist eine süße 16. Kraang-Geburtstagsparty! - [wütend] WOHER SOLL ICH DASS DENN WISSEN?!? *thumb|160px|"Spaß" bei der ArbeitKraang: [hält April fest] Es ist der Mensch bekannt als April O'Neil. April: [drischt ineffektiv mit ihrem Tessen auf den Kraangdroiden ein] Ich werde - nicht um - Hilfe bitten! [Der Kraangdroid fängt ihren Waffenarm ab und zerrt sie mit sich fort] April: Ähm ... Hilfe! HILFE! DONNIE!! *'Kraang': Die DNA, welche zu den April-Klonen gehört, ist nicht genug, Kraang. Kraang braucht mehr echte April-DNA. [Ein Instrument fährt eine Metallspitze auf die festgeschnallte April hinunter] April: [panisch] Wie wäre es, wenn ich euch einfach ein paar Haare oder sowas gebe? Das hat DNA! Kraang: Das ist korrekt. Aber dies ist viel mehr unterhaltsamer für Kraang. *[Der missgestaltete April-Mutantenklon taucht auf] Leonardo: Was zum Teufel ist das!? April Derp: Derp! Derp! Derp! *'Raphael': April! April: Toll! Von Raph gerettet. Das werde ich niemals verwinden. Raphael: Nun, da sind wir alle schon mal durch, April. Trivia *In dieser Folge erscheinen erstmals die Greifhaken in der Fernsehserie, welche publiaktionsgeschichtlich bereits im zweiten Heft des Comicablegers ''New Animated Adventures'' vorgestellt wurden. *Kurtzmans Ausruf, als die Kraang bei ihm auftauchen - "Die haben mich gefunden! Ich weiß nicht wie, aber die haben mich gefunden!" - spielt auf die Szene aus [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zurück_in_die_Zukunft Back to the Future] an, in der Emmett Brown feststellt, dass die libyschen Terroristen, für die er das Plutonium in seiner Zeitmaschine zu einer Bombe verarbeiten sollte, ihn aufgespürt haben. *thumb|160px|Grüße von Norman KraangenhofferIn dieser Folge macht Michelangelo eine Bemerkung über "Tofu-Speck", eine Art Fleischimitat aus Sojabohnenkäse. Greg Cipes, Michelangelos Sprecher, war auch der Synchronsprecher für Beast Boy in der ''Teen Titans''-Cartoonserie, in welcher Beast Boy als überzeugter Vegetarier sich hauptsächlich von Tofu-Produkten ernährt. *Auf der Schlüsselkarte, die Kurtzman den Turtles übergibt, sieht man zum ersten Mal den Decknamen "Norman Kraangenhoffer", den die Kraang in ihrer Verkleidung als Menschen benutzen. Vorkommende Charaktere en: The Kraang Conspiracy Kategorie:Episoden (2012)